


Our Little Talks

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: a collection of dialogue prompts from tumblr.





	1. Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All prompts are listed as chapter titles.

Ada furrowed her brow as she considered her options. It seemed silly really to use a levitation spell for just a few inches but she also ran the risk of dropping the box if she tried to pick it up by magic. Pendell purred as he circled her legs.

“Quite the conundrum, wouldn’t you say?”

A throat cleared behind her and she turned to see her newly appointed Deputy with a large stack of papers.

“Oh, Hecate, here let me help you,” she rushed forward and hefted the top half from Hecate’s arms.

Hecate nodded as she set her stack next to the one Ada took. “Thank you. I hadn’t realized there’d be quite so much this year.”

Ada winked. “With ten more students than usual I’d imagine so.” She smiled and tapped one of the stacks. “The Craft isn’t in as much danger as we thought, wouldn’t you think?”

Hecate tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “We shall see.” She looked over to the box Ada was considering earlier. “What’s that?”

“Oh, a new set of spell science texts. I wanted to review them before Miss Gullet took the remainder of my course load.”

“Is there a problem with them?”

Ada shrugged. “More with my vertical challenges.” She opened her mouth to explain when Hecate crossed the room, levitated the box slightly then lifted her arms to take it.

Ada crossed toward her. “Oh, you don’t have to…”

Hecate set the box down and let out a heavy sigh. “Not a problem.” She considered the box a moment. “Do you need any help reviewing them?”

Ada shook her head. “I have it well in hand but if you’d like to go through those,” she pointed toward the paperwork Hecate brought in, “while I start, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Hecate ran her index fingers over the pads of her thumbs as she looked over to her usual armchair. “I wouldn’t want to disturb you.”

Ada smiled. “It’d be far from a disturbance, not to mention it’s almost tea time.”

Hecate nodded. “If you’re sure.”

Ada gave her a soft smile. “Quite sure.”


	2. You're bleeding

Ada hardly blinked as Hecate collapsed against her. Despite her exhaustion, she managed to transfer them both to her bedroom and soon went to work on Hecate’s injuries. When Hecate recovered, she’d call her foolish, reckless even, but for now the most important part was ensuring Hecate proved well enough to recover.

Ada muttered the correct potions to herself before she summoned them and her spellbook. The last item let her body know that she’d reached her limit for magic. It was just as well, she didn’t need it for anything else this evening.

She bit her lip as she considered Hecate’s dress. She’d have to rip it but she hated doing it with Hecate barely conscious.

“Forgive me,” she whispered as she ripped it to Hecate’s waist. She took extra care to only asses for injuries. It wasn’t as if she would take advantage but she wanted Hecate to have the option of a memory spell just in case.

Ada tried not to wince as she wrapped Hecate’s leg. The wound would most certainly scar but Hecate should be fine beyond that. Ada sighed and gently took Hecate’s wrist to wrap. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed put?”

“You… shouldn’t… alone,” whispered Hecate.

Ada’s eyes flew to Hecate’s fluttering lids. “Shh, rest now, dear.”

Hecate blinked slowly and tried to sit up, groaning when her body protested. Ada pressed her arms gently and shook her head. Hecate sighed, her eyes scanning Ada’s body. When Ada gently took Hecate’s other wrist, Hecate cleared her throat.

“You’re bleeding,” she stated.

Ada nodded. “Probably but that’s not important until we have you in ship shape.” She finished her task and stood, swaying slightly.

Hecate reached up with her hand, wincing slightly as she pulled Ada back to the bed. She gestured toward the bandages and a salve.

“Oh Hecate, I can—“

“It’s only fair,” said Hecate. “That’s what you say when I try to refuse a snack working late on reports.”

Ada shook her head and handed Hecate what she needed. “I only say that because you’re usually helping me.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and looked down to her own wrist. “And tending to me isn’t helpful? I thought you’d have more confidence in your abilities, Ada.”

Ada rolled her eyes and opened her mouth for a retort only to shut it again at the feeling of Hecate’s fingers against her forehead. She tried not to sigh contently and close her eyes at the wonderful sensation.

Instead, Ada decided to focus on her earlier ire. “Why didn’t you stay here?”

Hecate looked up for a moment at their surroundings then back to Ada’s forehead. “I’m not here very often.”

Ada sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“It is my duty,” she started as she finished bandaging Ada’s forehead and moved to the torn sleeve of her jumper. She pulled the fabric up as if it were one of the most precious things she’d ever handled and took a moment to assess Ada’s cut. “To ensure the safety of my Headmistress,” she continued and started to wrap Ada’s arm, “and that vortex should never be handled alone.”

Ada tried but failed not to pout. “I would have been fine.”

“Hmm,” whispered Hecate as she finished and handed Ada her materials. She clasped her hands in her lap. “And if it had been me?”

“What?”

Hecate tilted her head. “If I’d insisted on going alone and asked you to stay here. If I had stated it was my duty to the school and I couldn’t risk losing,” she paused and took a breath, “my friend and colleague. Would you have stayed here?”

Ada shook her head. “Not for a moment.”

Hecate’s eyes held a soft sort of wonder, as if she’d been afraid of a different answer. “Then you see why I went.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I’d still rather not lose you.”

“Nor I you,” replied Hecate. She pointed toward Ada’s potions. “Is there a rejuvenation potion so I can return to my rooms?”

Ada’s eyes went wide. “I knew I forgot something.”

Hecate’s cheeks went slightly pink. “Perhaps I could make it to your office.”

Ada shook her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. I can sleep in my chair.”

“Your neck will not thank you in the morning.”

Ada shrugged. “I’ll live.”

Hecate considered her a long moment. “If you’re sure then.”

Ada nodded and patted Hecate’s arm. “I am and since you foolishly decided to play heroine, you’ll be forced to listen to me read from my latest novel.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “The agony,” she replied. The corners of her mouth twitched up into an almost smirk.

Ada fetched her book and pain reliving potion for them both. “Lie back and hush.”

Hecate reclined against Ada’s pillows and closed her eyes as Ada began to read.


	3. Are you going to keep pacing outside my door, or are you coming in?

Ada sighed as she set her teacup down. Some days she could be more lenient, could stand the click of heels outside, and be more generous with time but today was not one of them.

“Are you going to keep pacing outside my door, or are you coming in?”

The heels stopped and Ada could just imagine the look on Hecate’s face. It wasn’t often Ada pushed but just as she trusted Hecate to pull her out of spirals of doubt and confusion, Hecate trusted her to express when enough was enough.

A few moments later and her door creaked open. It was a good sign that Hecate had calmed enough not to just transfer in and rant. Her lips were set in a thin line as she turned but when she crossed her arms, they were loose. A sure sign she was actually ready to talk.

“Narcissus is in bed and Miss Bat is supervising Ursula’s cleanup.”

Ada nodded and place her hands in her lap. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “Would you like to tell me why you saw fit to interrogate me about their course of punishment in front of their peers?”

Their current arrangement, alone from the curious eyes of pupils and ears of gossiping colleagues was how their earlier discussion should have happened.

Hecate tightened her arms a fraction. “If you’d like to in turn explain why I wasn’t consulted first considering it was my shipment they ruined. Not to mention the danger they put Morgana in.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Morgana has survived worse pupil disasters. As for your consultation,” she paused and tried a gentle approach first, “I didn’t think it wise when you had more steam coming out of your ears than an old train and you were calling for a trial in front of the council for an offense not even close to breaking the Code.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and huffed, “Perhaps if you find me so unfit, you should ask the council to replace me.”

Ada stood then, crossing the room so quickly that Hecate took a step back. Ada shook her head. “Why are you doing this? What possible reason could you have for behaving so irrationally?”

Hecate took a step forward, bringing them almost toe to toe. There was fire in her eyes as she glared down at Ada, no doubt assuming her height would help her appear more imposing. “Me? Why are you completely ignoring my right to have a say?”

Ada’s eyes widened. “Ignoring you? You neglected no less than five requests to talk about the matter at a different time. _Something must be done_ you said and then when I gave a solution, you found it lacking. Tell me, Hecate, am I just to bend to your will every time you think it necessary?”

Hecate scoffed. “Is that not what you expect of me? It certainly seems like it.”

Ada shook her head as she held firm but her tone deflated slightly. “Is that truly what you think?”

Hecate’s face softened. “I… well I…”

Ada turned as Hecate trailed off and took a few deep breaths. They could go several rounds. It wouldn’t be the first time but it was late. Ada knew they were both exhausted and something else lay beneath if she could just discover it.

Ada dropped her arms and whispered, “Would a righteous go at me make it better?”

It took a few moments before there was the sound of two soft steps forward in her direction.

“No,” came Hecate’s soft reply.

Ada turned then. “I didn’t mean to make you feel ignored nor do I want you to think I take the situation lightly but it is my duty to the girls as much as you to step in in situations like this one.”

Hecate’s arms slackened. “It is.”

Ada bit her lip. “Are you truly this angry about it?”

Hecate tilted her head and considered a moment. “It’s not… that is I think you could have done something different but it is not what I…” she trailed off again and moved to stand next to her usual armchair. She shook her head. “Ursula had no idea what was in that container but I’m not sure she cares. She’s reckless and stubborn. She needs to be stopped, Ada.”

Ada sighed and took a seat in the chair opposite Hecate. “She needs to be taught.”

“What if I can’t?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “You’ve certainly had more challenging students.”

Hecate shook her head. “There is something about her I don’t trust. An inclination that by her fourth year should have been subdued. She may the cause of our ruin, Ada, just like…”

Ada shook her head. “We aren’t ruined yet, Hecate and she still has two years. We can only give them knowledge and the consequences of choices.”

She stood and crossed to join Hecate. Slower and gentler this time. Ada held out her hand.

Hecate gave her a brief gentle squeeze. “I can’t turn in just yet.”

Ada nodded. Hecate always needed some time apart after quarrels. “I understand.”

Hecate squeezed her hand again. “But I’ll be in later if…”

Ada raised their hands and gave Hecate’s a small kiss. “Of course.”


	4. Touch Me Here

Hecate’s hands trembled. Ada stood in front of her, her head tilted and those brilliant blue eyes glittering with all her softness in the firelight. The time had come to act on all of the dreams Hecate had had in the past few years. She knew it was coming or rather hoped it would. Weeks of tentative touches, tender declarations, and stolen kisses between lessons and tea. She had never longed for something as much as she did for the privilege of knowing Ada in such a way.

And yet.

For all her preparation, dreams and ideas in what she would do in this moment, she stood at a loss.

“I-I’m not sure…”

Ada dropped her hands from Hecate’s waist and offered an understanding smile. “We can keep waiting. I meant when I said I was in absolutely no rush.”

Hecate stepped closer, immediately feeling something was missing when Ada pulled back her touch. “No, I’m ready.” She sighed. “I just don’t think I know where to start.”

Ada let out a deep chuckle. “Oh.” Her hands returned to Hecate’s waist and she gave her a gentle squeeze before she reached for one of Hecate’s hands. “Why don’t you touch me,” she placed Hecate’s hand on her shoulder, “here and we’ll go from there.”

Hecate bit her lip as the glorious sensation of touching Ada’s bare shoulder filled her entire body with warmth. She ran her fingertips along Ada’s constellation of freckles, delighted by the sigh and slow hum Ada let out. She slipped her index finger under Ada’s loose strap and with a boldness that would have surprised her only a moment ago, she slipped it off of Ada’s shoulder.

She gazed down at Ada, a thrill running through her at the pleased expression on her face. “I think I can manage that.”

Ada smiled. “I know you can.”

Hecate wasted no time in bending down to brush her lips against Ada’s. For all her anticipation and dreams of what this could be, nothing quite compared to the real thing.


End file.
